


Stories from a Twisted World

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off my Twisted World AU.<br/>Everyone person has a troll and a human version of them.<br/>So in the town, for example, there is both human and troll Eridan.</p><p>[Hoping to write more of this.<br/>Maybe get some smut into it.<br/>It's basically a one-shot/drabble collection]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under His Skin

"You pathetic troll! What do you honestly think you can do?"  
The human's purple eyes stare at troll. He is covered in yellow, the shade belonging to mustard. The troll is on the ground, in a ball. Even so, the human kicks him again.  
"What do you honestly think you can do? What can any of us do? Answer this for me! Get a clue you pathetic creature! We have no choice! We have to act along in this world! We can't change anything!"  
The human starts to leave, pulling from his pocket a white handkerchief and staining it yellow.  
The mustard-blooded troll drags himself to his feet. "I can try to change it, still."  
The human sighs. "You want to make my job harder, don't you?"  
"Just until you fight it."  
The human turns, his fist landing in the face of the troll. The troll's blue and red glasses fly off. The human walks over to the shades and picks them off, snapping them in half and dropping them on the ground. His feet land repeatedly on the frames.  
"Learn. Your. Lesson. Troll."  
"Eridan, you're better than this. The humans and trolls aren't different from their other sel-"  
Another punch cuts off the troll. "Don't you dare compare me to that troll! I am no purple-blooded rebel! Unlike him, I can accept my role!"  
"And what is your role?"  
The human, Eridan, is shaking, his fists clenched. "You idiots don't get it! You don't know what I go through!" He seizes the troll by his shirt, shaking him. "My role is to do as I'm told! I have to take the hate! If I don't, who will? My father will kill me if I don't do as he says! Equius doesn't get hate when he hits the trolls, does he? No! But I do! So I have to accept it! You don't get it at all! I have no choice on my role! It's been set out since this world was set up! In alternate universes we may be better off, and I may have a better idea on how to work with others, and I may know how to actually love without hurting someone, but I know that in the world I see I make the same mistakes! I'm destined to it! It's this troll that's confused!" His voice is a whisper now. "I am just doing like the visions say. That troll version of me went against everyone and accepted their hate, and he lost all chances of his love, and he was horrible with his life. I'm just doing what I have to. What the fuck is wrong with that?"  
The troll chuckles. "Nothing. Sometimes, though, you have to go against the visions. I do all the time."  
"No, you don't. You come here and picks fights with me."  
"I'm trying to prevent you from siding with the government."  
"Shut up, Sollux." Eridan throws the troll, Sollux, to the snow and blood covered ground. "I have to complete the visions."  
Sollux smiles weakly. "No, you don't."  
"I do."  
He closes his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and kicks the troll in the face, right in the eyes. He knows the troll is blinded. He bends down and grabs a shattered pair of sunglasses, placing them on the troll's face.  
"I'm sorry, Sollux."  
And thus he stands, walking away into the night, leaving the troll to wander into the forest before he slumps against a tree, struggling for consciousness. He'll lose it in the end, and his eyesight will not return, but that's okay. It's the price he had to pay. He got a bit further under Eridan's skin. One day he'll get him to change sides...


	2. Don't Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the ignorant John is insistent on befriending a troll in a world that bans such actions?

"Hey, are you okay? You look kind of cold?"  
The troll looks up, honestly thinking he is hearing things. He's not, though. Looking down at him is a smiling kid. Okay, kid is a bad term. The kid's probably as old as he is.  
"I'm John," the kid says with a smile as he sits next to the troll. "Did you forget a jacket?"  
"Don't be an idiot. I don't have one."  
"You don't?" John smiles. "Here, I'll help you get warm!" He slides off his checkered scarf and wraps it around the troll. He then adds his coat. "I'll keep my gloves and hates and jacket." He smiles. "I have another coat at home!"  
"You're being an idiot." The troll starts removing the items. "You're not allowed to do this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you just can't!" He tosses the coat and scarf back at John.  
John shakes his head. "I doubt they'll do anything too bad." He smiles. "Take them back to the barracks! I won't take them back at all!" He quickly leaves before the troll can shout any form of profanity.  
The next day, the troll is in the spot. He isn't in the coat or scarf the human gave him. Those are in a box he has next to him. He is about to throw them at the human who gave them to him, who he sees walking up, but then he notices a bit of sadness in the human's eyes. His stupid smile can't hide it.  
"Hey, I see what you mean!" he says with a laugh.  
"What happened?" The troll would normally not care, but this was technically partly his fault.  
"Ah, it's nothing." John waves his hand dismissively. "Hey, I never got your name!"  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
"Why not? I told you mine."  
The troll frowns. "Karkat Vantas."  
"Nice to meet you, Karkat!"  
"I hope you realize you're putting both our lives in danger, John. Not to mention any relatives."  
John shakes his head. "All my relatives are dead already. They killed my dad last night."  
Karkat's eyes widen. "What?"  
"Yeah. It's okay, though. They said they don't want to send me to the guardian shelter. I'll get to stay with all my stuff."  
"You idiot! They're doing that so you'll be reminded and stop!"  
John laughs. "Oh well. I really want to be your friend!"  
"You'll get us killing, you fucking idiot! You may not care, but I'm a troll! They'll kill me without thinking twice about it!"  
"I'm sorry, Karkat," John said, his face sad.  
"No you aren't! You humans don't get anything!"  
"Then explain it! No one tells me this stuff! How else was I supposed to know that my dad would die?" A tear finds its way down John's cheek.  
Karkat sighs. "Look, human, I'll talk to you later, maybe."  
He turns to leave. The moment he is out of John's sight, though, he gets grabbed by two large robo-guards. The guards drag him off, covering his mouth so no screams can be heard. He kicks, trying to scream, squirming to the point where he gets bruises all along his arms. They take him to the punishment office, where a young human with cracked sunglasses on is waiting for him.  
"Hello, lowblood," he says as he fingers a collection of punishment weapons on his desk. "I hope you realize that punishment is never one sided. However, yours should be larger."  
"Why?" Karkat whispers. He raises his voice to shout, "I tried to turn him down! I was going to make him take them back!"  
The human snaps a collar around Karkat's neck. "Each time you scream or shout, this will shock you. Try it."  
Karkat shakes his head, speaking quietly. "Never."  
The human waves his hand and the robots remove Karkat's shirt, turning so his back is to him. The human picks up a whip, and in one swift motion a mark is made on Karkat's back. Not expecting it, Karkat lets out a cry. A powerful shock goes through his body. He screams out again, and another shock comes. He struggles to hold in the screams as more lashes comes. He does not want more shocks. Even so, the lashes hurt. They hurt like hell as they find their way all around his abdomen. The human does not limit them to even his back, but does his chest and stomach as well. When he finishes, the robots release Karkat. He falls, hunched over on the ground, clutching his arms and shaking violently.  
"Humans and trolls can't be friends, troll. It's how it works," the human says. "I'm sorry."  
He motions for the guards, and they drag Karkat out, throwing him into the snow without a shirt. Karkat drags himself along in the cold, the ice making his wounds sting. John, who is walking by, sees. He quickly runs up.  
"Karkat! What happened?"  
"D-Don't touch me!" Karkat hisses, struggling to get away.  
"Karkat..."  
John's eyes portray all the hurt he's feeling.  
"This is your fault," Karkat says quietly. "I hope you're happy. I told you. Just take your fucking coat and get lost."  
And so he inches off, the electric collar still around his neck.  
They can't be friends...it's just not how society works.


	3. We're Equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written on request for someone who chose to RP in the AU.

"Eridan, what are you doing?"  
"Cleaning up a bit of blood. What does it look like I'm doing, Aradia?"  
She looks at his yellow-stained handkerchief. "Why do you do this?"  
The male human smiles. "For the fun of it."  
Her fists clench. "What? How is it fun to attack trolls? They can't even fight back!"  
"And your point is? Someone has to do it. I just choose to take pleasure in it."  
"Eridan, you're being an ass!"  
"And you care why?"  
"It's hurting trolls! They don't do anything to deserve this!"  
"They do everything to deserve it."  
She lets out a shout of rage and frustration and punches him in the face. "No! If anyone deserves it, you do!"  
He bends down, picking up his now-cracked glasses and places them back on. "Now, now, you're a lady, Aradia."  
"And you're a p-"  
"Use better words than that," he says, cutting her off.  
"Why do you do this? What makes you think they deserve it?"  
"If I don't, no one will. I told you that."  
"But you blinded Sollux!"  
"And your point is? I got beat up plenty for that."  
"You also beat Eridan up pretty bad for it!"  
"I'm sorry, Aradia." He smiles, a bit of insanity to it. "I simply enjoy it too much." He starts to walk off.  
"Eridan, come back you coward!" she screams.  
He stops, his voice quiet. "You might want to head back. I told the police of your little business."  
Her eyes widen and she spins around, running towards the library. When she gets there, she lets out a cry. The entire building is on fire. Jane is on the ground, a large X on her back. She's crying, trying to get up to help the others. The human Vriska is trying to fight off the guards, who are all punching and attacking her. The human Feferi is unconscious, her hand seemingly twisted at an unnatural angle with a large rock on it, obviously placed there by one of the goons. Aradia quickly drags off the rock, examining Feferi's hand. It's broken. She is about to wrap it when someone grabs her dark hair and yanks her back.  
"Got the last one, huh?" asks a surly voice.  
"Let me go!" she screams.  
She looks over to find Vriska now unconscious. Her breathing is clearly labored. Aradia starts to try to fight, but punches and kicks to her entire body soon has her on the ground, in a ball, gasping for breath. The world is slowly going black as the library fire dies down. Tears streak down her cheeks as she whispers, "I thought we could be equal."


	4. Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the well-mannered Eridan rebels against his father and goes to join the side of trolls?

Eridan, the human one, sighs as he moves his food around on his plate. He knows it is impolite to do this after his mother worked so hard. They are supposed to be celebrating. Starting tomorrow, Eridan will be in training as a soldier. He will be in charge of making sure trolls are in their place. More so than he usually does. The difference will be that, if anyone fights him, they can be sent to jail. He enjoys the punches and kicks people send to him when he fights them.  
"Eridan, is something bothering you?" his brother, Cronus, asks.  
Eridan sighs and smiles a bit, ready to send out another lie like he has ever past night this week. His smile fades, though. "Yes, actually."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"Society."  
He hears his father stop eating. The large man sets his silverware down.  
"Cronus, tell your bother what role the Amporas play in society," the man demands.  
"Oh, that's easy," Cronus says. "We have to keep the balance between classes."  
"Correct." The large man nods in approval. "Now, Eridan, do you think that allows us to disagree with society?"  
"But Aradia sai-"  
"Stop listening to that girl. I don't care what she told you about society and your path. We have our role. I thought you realized this already."  
Eridan bows his head, his lips quivering as it oft does when he is frustrated. It gives him a look of being near tears, but he is far from it. Hands gripped in fists, he stands up, his chair scooting back with a screech. "I am tired of my role! Everyone hates on me more than anyone else! Even those who support society disagree wit me!"  
His father looks calmly at Eridan, the two scars on his face seeming t glow in the dining room light. "Eridan, sit back down."  
"No."  
"Eridan," he says again, anger edging his voice, "sit back down."  
"No."  
His father bangs his fist on the table. "God damn it, Eridan, do as you are told!"  
"I will do as I wish."  
His father stands up, walking over to a nearby table, which is covered in weapons. "Tell, me, Eridan, how do you want to die?"  
Eridan does not flinch. His lip just continues to quiver. "The same way chosen for so many before."  
His father grabs a sword from the table, and a whip, and then a noose. He look at Cronus. "Cronus, teach your brother a lesson."  
"Hey, man, can't you do that?" Cronus ask. "I don't wanna hit my baby bro."  
His father sighs. "You stupid fool." He snaps the whip, and it catches Cronus on the back. He then turns towards Eridan, the sword spinning in his hand. "Now, son, time you learn a lesson." Eridan can hardly blink before the blade slices his chest. Another twist of his hand and the sword makes an X. Various more cuts follow, as well as a stab in the chest. Eridan's eyes are wide the entire time as he stumbles back. Once he is against the wall, his father presses the sword into Eridan's side and twists. Eridan lets out a gasp, and the man removes it.  
"Tell me, Eridan, are you going to disagree with society anymore?"  
"Eridan, man, just say no and be done with it!" Cronus shouts.  
Eridan spits blood on the carpet. "Yes."  
His father's hard fist blasts full-force into Eridan's stomach. Some red comes up. He then kicks Eridan's leg into the wall with so much force that all three can hear the sickening snap. Eridan sinks to his knees, clutching his leg, tears flowing from his eyes.  
"Answer the question honestly, Erdan."  
Eridan looks at his father with defiance burning in his eyes. "I did."  
His father kicks him in the face and hands him the noose. "Do us all a favor. Now get out."  
Eridan struggles to stand, hopping out of the rom on one leg as his father leaves through another exit. Cronus rushed over to support Eridan.  
"You're being an idiot, man."  
"You'll learn that the hate's not worth the lifestyle eventually, Cronus."  
Once in the snow, Eridan would go looking for a nice place to use the noose. He would end up collapsing though, exhausted, and be unable to pick himself up. He would be lingering on the edge of consciousness when Aradia would find him.


	5. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new year celebration between the two Gamzees.

"Everyone seems to motherfuckin happy," mutters the troll boy as he watches everyone head along the streets.  
"There are trolls and humans together," says a human with a very similar voice.  
"It's a motherfucking miracle," they say together.  
The human hands the troll a bottle of red liquid and opens one for himself.  
"Another miracle," the troll says.  
"Aw, man, I just know what'd make me happy right now," the human says. "We're the same person, technically, so we want the same things."  
"Faygo and drugs?"  
"Faygo and drugs. Not that we can get the latter."  
"Hey, man, one out of two ain't bad."  
"No, it ain't."  
They laugh and bump the bottles together, much as an aristocrat might do with champagne. These two are one in the same, birds of a feather, two sides of the same coin.  
"Hey, man, what's your resolution?" asks the troll.  
"Not sure. Probably sober up. I think I found a good enough reason."  
"Does it start with J?"  
They both laugh. "C'mon, man, you know the only reason a man can find for anything is someone to love."  
"So it does."  
"Yes, it does."  
The troll laughs. "Man, you're lucky. You have a girlfriend who loves you so much, and my best relationship was with drugs and ended brutally. Karkat hardly even talks to me. It's just me and myself."  
"You'll find something, bro. The good clowns always do."  
"Yeah. Maybe." The troll sighs and lifts his bottle towards the sky as the fireworks go off. "Happy motherfuckin new year, world. From your motherfuckin Gamzees."  
"Said like a true Gamzee," the human says as he raises his bottle.


End file.
